Conventional solid state based lighting devices normally comprise light sources coupled to a circuit board, a supporting structure for supporting and orienting the circuit board and the light sources as desired, a reflector for reflecting light emitted by the light sources and a heat sink for dissipating heat generated by the light sources. It may be advantageous to integrate two or more of the components of the lighting device into a single component, thereby reducing the number of components in the lighting device, which facilitates manufacturing and reduces costs. JP2011040510 shows a lighting device with a circuit board to which light emitting diodes (LEDs) are mounted. The circuit board comprises a reflective surface and has a rectangular shape, wherein two opposite long sides of the circuit board are bent so as to reflect light emitted by the LEDs. Further, the circuit board comprises metal for conducting heat generated by the LEDs. A drawback with the circuit board shown in JP2011040510 is that the configuration with the bent portions of the circuit board merely enables a linear shape (or trench-like shape) of the circuit board.